This disclosure relates to a device for separating materials and to a method for accomplishing the same. In particular this disclosure relates to a device for separating materials that have slightly different densities from each other and to a method for accomplishing the same.
Iridium is a platinum group metal that displays very good corrosion resistance, which renders it useful for growing crystals. The ability of iridium to remain pure (resist corrosion or reaction) makes it suitable for use as a crucible in growing crystals of lutetium oxyorthosilicate (Lu2OSiO4).
During the crystal growth process, the iridium crucible may reach temperatures greater than 2000° C. During the crystal growth process, iridium is deposited from the crucible onto the zirconium dioxide insulation of the furnace that is used for the crystal growth. It is desirable to recover the iridium deposited on the zirconium dioxide due to its current value of approximately $1050 per troy ounce.